In recent years, communication modes in a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) (IEEE (The Institute of Electric and Electronics Engineers) 802.11a/b/g/n/ac) have been diversified. For example, the following communication modes are provided:                ad-hoc mode,        STA mode (infrastructure mode),        AP mode (infrastructure mode),        Wi-Fi direct mode,        WiGig (Wireless Gigabit) mode, and        NAN (Neighborhood Area Network) mode.        
For example, a device, such as a PC or a smart phone, equipped with a wireless communication device having a wireless communication function for wireless LAN supports a plurality of communication modes.
Therefore, by selecting a communication mode corresponding to a service which the user desires the device to perform from among the plurality of communication modes and setting the selected communication mode to the wireless communication device, and causing the wireless communication device to perform wireless communications with another wireless communication device in this communication mode, the device, such as a PC or a smart phone, executes an application which provides the above-mentioned service.
Here, a method of searching for a service provided by a communication partner in an infrastructure mode for wireless LAN is defined by 802.11u which is a specification about connection with another network, and a mechanism for, when an STA terminal which is a user's wireless communication device connects with an access point, automatically detecting and selecting an appropriate network by using information about the service provider to which the user has subscribed is defined in 802.11u.
In the following nonpatent literature 1, SDP (Service Discovery Protocol) which is a protocol for searching for what type of service another wireless communication device which is a communication partner supports is defined as an optional specification about the Wi-Fi direct mode.
By executing the SDP, a wireless communication device can know whether another wireless communication device which is a communication partner supports Bonjour, UPnP, Wi-Fi Display or the like which is a protocol in an upper layer, before connecting with the other wireless communication device which is a communication partner.
In the following patent literature 1, a method of searching for services provided by wireless communication devices to notify search results to the user, thereby simplifying the user's operation of selecting a desired service and causing a wireless communication device to start wireless communications is disclosed.
In the following patent literature 2, a method of, when an information processing terminal detects services provided by an image processing device and selects a service (e.g., printing or FAX) which the user desires, causing the information processing terminal to connect with the image processing device in a state in which the flag of this service is set, and enabling the service on the image processing device even if this service is disabled is disclosed.
In the following patent literature 3, a method of allowing a wireless communication device to acquire information about services provided by other wireless communication devices existing in the surroundings in the Wi-Fi direct mode and notifying the information about the services to the user is disclosed.
In patent literatures 1 to 3, no method of searching for services among wireless communication devices placed in different communication modes is disclosed.